Plated trusses are trusses, most often roof trusses that join the tops of building walls and support the roof sheathing, in which the truss chords, typically wood, are joined together using truss connector plates. A truss connector plate is a kind of tie. A truss connector plate is typically manufactured from ASTM A653/A653M, A591, A792/A792M, or A167 structural quality steel that is protected with zinc or zinc-aluminum alloy coatings or their stainless steel equivalent. These metal connector plates have integral teeth and are manufactured in various sizes (that is, length and width) and thicknesses, or gauges, and are designed to laterally transmit loads in wood. These plates are also known as stud ties, metal connector plates, mending plates, or nail plates. Not all types of nail plates are approved for use in trusses and other structurally critical placements. Nail plates are used to connect timber of the same thickness in the same plane. When used on trusses, they are pressed into the side of the timber using special hydraulic tools. As the plate is pressed in, the nails are all “driven” simultaneously and the compression between adjacent nails reduces the tendency to split. When one truss, such as a girder or hip truss, is used to support another truss, such as a jack truss, that abuts against it, a separate connector is usually required. The present invention is preferably a nail plate with integral tabs that allow the nail plate to function as a hanger at the abutting end of the supported truss.